


Uploaded

by Writersgirl3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Computers, Gay, Help I'm bad at this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Twitter, YouTube, Youtuber AU, nerds, very slight homophobia worry if you pay super close attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: Youtuber AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A more slice of life based fic of the sides as various Youtubers. First little bit of it will be the universe itself, then I plan to write chunks of it slowly.  
> So far, here is each side, their channel, and a little bit about them.

Roman- romandisneynerd

Equivalent to supercarlinbrothers

 

Intro: Rise! The days begun and we will… (Defeat this flaw, find the truth, etc, depending on the video.)

Has been filming for 7 years, but has only had it as his job for 5. He is 28 years old. Mostly featuring disney content, brags a humble 600,000 subscribers. Adores his fanbase, and interacts with them as much as possible.

 

Logan- Logic of Life

Equivalent to: some blend of in a nutshell, and other learning channels, like Mark Rober

 

Intro: Welcome to Logic of Life, Let's look left and get Learning. (Camera pans to left, where the title screen will appear with the video, before sliding left again to reveal Logan again where they will start the video.)

Boasts of 8 million subscribers, and is thrilled that he is able to support himself. Another older school Youtuber, who has been doing this for 4 years. 25 years old

 

Virgil- Virg of a panic.

Equivalent to Daniel Howell, previously danisnotonfire.

 

Intro: Meh, lets talk.

 

He sits at 4 million subscribers, and is the oldest, having done this for 10 years. No one quite knows how he sits where he does, but he has enjoyed his life complaining and making small sketches about his anxiety. 26 years old

 

Patton: PattonCakes

 

With a modest, 250,000 subscribers, Patton rockets onto the scene. With slime videos that go viral as the little clips into his life leave people intrigued. He does lots of asmr, slime, and other such videos, and even runs a highly successful Etsy shop on the slimes he makes. He has only been doing this for about 6 months. 20 years old

 

Thomas- Hasn’t Quite been established yet but he will be in this au.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil each learn something new about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to build this au, and so I plan to write just little snippets, and more worldbuilding stuff on here and Tumblr as well.   
> This is mostly just a fluffy, silly scene of Virgil and Patton being friends and roommates with a twist of Irony.

“100,000!” Patton half screams, grinning at his computer screen. He can’t believe it, what had started as a joke with his friends was turning into something much more real. 100,000 people, were subscribed to him, he was starting to earn actual money from this, and he felt like each time he filmed a video he was simply playing around. 

He can’t believe that he is growing at the rate he is, he didn’t even know he could do this as a job, yet here he was…

“Pat?” His room mate knocks on the door and Patton jumps, startled. Virgil is opening the door before Patton gets the window minimized and his cheeks burn red. Virgil would think Youtube was so stupid, he would just think Patton was being childish.

Virgil's head pops into the room and he looks over at the screen, before he breaks into a wide grin, “100,000? Is that you Pat? Thats awesome!”

Patton blinks and looks at Virgil, “You don’t think its… stupid?”

Virgil laughs softly, “Uh Pat… I, I actually do Youtube too…”

 

This was a prank, surely it had to be a prank. He wasn’t sure who was pranking him, probably the universe. But for Virgil, his new room mate, whom he had lived with for just over a month, to also be someone who produced content on this site?

“You do?”

A blush crawls onto Virgil's cheeks, and he nods.

“Well whats your name?” Patton asks, pulling up a new tab and ready to search. 

“Its… Its Virg, no E, of a breakdown…” 

Patton types it in and is shocked to what he finds. Not only does Virgil indeed have a youtube channel, but he sat with over 4 million subscribers. Patton wasn’t sure what he expected, but this wasn’t it.

Virgil's cheeks continue to burn red as Patton scrolls through his videos.

“This is awesome!” Patton laughs, scrolling now through the different playlists Virgil had created. He clicks on last weeks video, a simple one where Virgil had complained about how hot it was. Virgil had been fairly proud of this one, he had filmed all over their apartment while Patton had been gone. Virgil moves to lean against the desk as Patton starts to scroll through the comments.

“Lol this is accurate… you’re so cute… same…. You idiot don’t live in LA…” Patton starts to read through some of the comments and Virgil laughs to himself. 

“Look at the glue cartons… I bet his rooom mate is obsessed with slime… Or V is keeping a secret…!” Patton looks at Virgil and the two burst into laughter again.

“Apparently, we are both just slow…” Virgil mutters, as Patton clicks on the replies. 

“Can you imagine if his room mate was PattonCakes? They both said they’ve moved recently… I ship it…”

“You’re joking…” Virgil says, leaning to read the text on screen. Indeed, people were predicting that Patton was his room mate. The evidence from tweets, general location knowledge, and some of the key stuff they shared. 

“They figured it out before we did…” Virgil laughs, looking at Patton and grinning.

“So, prepare… People will think we’re dating now…”

“Is that a problem?” Patton questions, looking almost hurt that Virgil would speak in the way he was. 

“No, no I just have seen this, anyone who you have any connection with, you become a possible ship… It’ll flood comments, tweets, etc…” Virgil shrugs, before catching Patton's eye, “I’m gay too remember?”

It was finally Patton who blushed, as he nodded to the other.

“So, this is like, a real job? I can live off this?” Patton asks, suddenly all of his questions bursting forward that he has someone to talk to.

“Yep, I’ve posted for 10 years, and have been living on it as a job for 6 or 7…”

“Serious?”

Virgil nods, “And of course there are good times and bad times… But I’ve made some good friends through it,”

“Thats called Collabing right?” 

Virgil chuckles again, giving yet another nod.

“There's actually a lot pretty nearby, I could help you if you wanted to start being serious about this…”

Patton perked up, “Serious? I wouldn’t be like, stealing subscribers or something?” 

Virgil snorts softly, “You really have no clue how any of this works, do you…?” 

“Not really…” Patton admits sheepishly. 

“Well, I shall take you under my wing…” Virgil smiles softly and Patton finds himself hugging him before he quite knows what to do.

“Sorry, I’m-”

“I know…” Virgil assures him, returning the hug and looking at the computer screen again. 


End file.
